villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Navid Harrid
Navid Harrid is an anti-villain in the popular Scottish BBC TV series Still Game. He runs a popular convenience store in Craiglang known as Harrid's Convenience Store. He has been working in his store since 1975 and is stuck in a marriage with a wife who he shares a mutual hatred with. He was portrayed by Sanjeev Kohli. Overview Naveed was born in the 1940s and moved to Scotland after his marriage to his wife Meena. He bought the store in 1975 however he didn't speak English very well. He and Meena met Tam first before anyone else making him his first friend in Craiglang. The met most of the other residents at Victor's Hogmanay party and began to get to know them better ever since. He like everyone else in Craiglang also seems to fall victim to the town gossip spread by Isa. The only customers he is nice to are his friends Jack, Victor, Winston, Tam and a few others. He even defended Isa at one point after his store was taken over by a big company which was going to fire her for gross incompetence. Relationship with Meena Despite loving each other when they first married the two became quite literally an old married couple, with them constantly bickering, criticising and insulting each other. It is unknown why the two are still together. Most Villainous Acts ''Hyper'' In this episode, Navid becomes bitter and jealous over Hyperdales a new supermarket which recently opened in Craiglang. He gets more and more insane throughout the episode and eventually falls into a state of extreme depression making him fire Isa. The residents at Craiglang are furious with Navid and even call him disloyal, this sends Navid into a state of fury leading him to rant to everyone about loyalty and hypocrisy before storming off in rage. He then decides to take drastic measures by burning down Hyperdales with gasoline with everyone including himself inside it. Jack, Victor, Winston and Tam talk him out of this however they do it anyway after being locked in the building overnight and Tam going on a thievery rampage. ''Series 7'' In one episode in season 7, Navid and Meena invest in making homemade hooch in an attempt to make extra money and take advantage of alcohol prices going up. The drink is very dangerous however and provides severe physical side effects to those who drink it, such as a major depletion in eyesight. ''Series 8'' In a series 8 episode Navid during a football matach kicks a large and brutal man in the leg so hard that his bone snaps and pierces through his own shin, this act sent Navid off of the pitch much to his frustration. Final Series Navid met his end in the final series of Still Game alongside his friends, a time jump shows Navid having passed away overtime. The last we ever see of Navid is him carrying a box of stock into the shop before eventually fading away symbolizing his death. Videos One Flew over the French Doors.... - Still Game series 7 Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Elderly Category:Deal Makers Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Theatrical Villains